


Submissive little housewife

by superwholock_in_the_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Goddess, I had to look up cute pet names pls help, I'll get cute soon i swear, Lesbian Rape, Mommy kink probably, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slave/Mistress, So many themes jfc, Thea means goddess in Greek how cool is that, maid outfits, needs more sparkles tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_in_the_stars/pseuds/superwholock_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl gets drugged and becomes her former boss's submissive slave/housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't drink wine with your sketchy boss okay ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a 4am coffee frenzy so don't judge

A sigh escaped Catherine's lips as she looked upon her rainy surroundings through the clear glass door.  
Her shift had just ended and almost everyone had already left the building in their dry, heated cars.  
The girl bit her lip and ran her slender fingers through her dyed red hair.  
"Fuck it" she murmured to herself as she hopped on her bike, threw her satchel into the bike's basket and started her 3 mile journey home.

Cat rode for about a mile and a half on her crappy bike before stopping for a break to rest her slender legs.  
Suddenly a black car rolled up next to her and through the window she saw her blonde, curvy boss, Starla.  
Cat bit her lip and looked over at her boss.  
The windows rolled down "Need a ride sweetie?" the older woman offered.  
The red-head thought for a moment "I-I'm f-fine" Cat stuttered.  
"Get in" Starla rolled her eyes. 

Cat quickly put her bike in the back and hopped into the front. "Thank you so much Ms.Thea" Cat smiled.  
Starla licked her lips and smirked "Not a problem honey" she returned.  
"Why don't we stop by my house and sit down for some drinks Angel" the older women smiles.  
"Oh are you sure Ms.Thea?" Cat asked curtly.  
The older women raised her eyebrows "are you refusing me darling?" She licks her lips.  
"N-not at all Ms.Thea" The younger girl looks down. Starla looks over at the girl "Good" she smirks.

The two women pull into Starla's home and exit the car. "You have a lovely home Ms.Thea" Cat bites her lip and looks up at the older women.  
"Thank you dear" Starla smiles and unlocks the door. Cat blushes and quickly follows Starla into the huge home. 

The two women had a couple glasses of wine but as Cat went to use the restroom the older women placed a knock-out drug in the younger girl's cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic! Tell me if you like it


	2. This is so illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat learns a bit more about her situation

Cat woke up in a haze. "Where am I?" the younger girl thought to herself.   
The red-headed girl looked at her surroundings, almost everything was a beautiful shade of light pink.  
The younger girl looked down "Oh god and why the fuck am I naked" she moaned out loud.   
Cat quickly got up to open the door but it was locked "What the fuck" she thought again.   
Next to her was a short note that read. 

Dear Slut,  
I'll be back in an hour  
XoXo, Starla

"What the fuck happened last night" The girl thought again.  
Cat decided to wait patiently for Starla so she could explain the joke that was being played on her right now. 

After an hour of waiting for what seemed like forever Cat heard Starla's car.  
"Thank god" The younger girl sighed.   
In 5 minutes Starla walked into the younger girl's room.   
"Hey babe" she smirked. Cat was shocked "U-Um h-hello Ms.T-Thea" she stuttered.  
Starla sat down on the bed next to her. "I've decided to make you my next project baby" She smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Cat cocked her head. "I'm gonna make you my personal submissive little housewife" Starla smirked. 

Cat started laughing nervously "That's hilarious Starla."   
Starla raised her eyebrows "I'm not joking honey" she smirked.  
The younger girl looked down "What? You can't do that!" she exclaimed.   
"Oh yes I can angel" Starla cooed, showing the wonder girl various naked pictures of herself.   
"If you don't like it I could just ruin your career and reputation forever" She shrugged.   
Cat looked up at her captor and nearly cried.   
"Let's begin your training today, okay sweetie?" Starla grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Idk i might update every other day or or so


End file.
